A weird Halloween
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Jack/Miko. A Halloween night gets a little weird. No Cybertronian involvement. Meant to be funny, and kind of cute.


A weird Halloween.

beccalovesbumblebee- Inspired by that weird Geico commercial with the magician and his assistant. If you don't believe me it is called the Brighter side- assistant. Look it up on YouTube. This will be illogical, and improbable, but I think it will be kind of cute. Jack/Miko matching costumes. Should I do a Halloween fic for Sari/BB? Let me know ideas? PM me please. I do not own TFP. Wish I did, but I don't. PLEASE, NO COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE ILLOGICAL IDEA HERE! I ALREADY SAID THIS IS VERY ILLOGICAL! I don't need you guys to tell me that. Please, R&R.

Lightning, Thunder, a Werewolf howling, and Bats at flight, Please enjoy this Halloween night.

For Halloween Jack, and Miko decided to coordinate costumes again. They had for the past few years. This year Jack got to choose the costumes. He was a magician, and Miko had to be his lovely assistant. When Jack first told Miko his choice, Miko rolled her eyes, and objected.

"No way, Darby! I will not dress up like a sexy little assistant!" Miko exclaimed.

"You made me dress up like Frankenstein last year! It is my turn to pick," Jack stated.

"Fine, Jack," Miko said. "But you know you enjoyed being Frankenstein last year." She stuck her tongue out at him.

The truth was he did enjoy being Frankenstein last year. He loved walking around pretending like she was his bride. Miko had her hair gel up in loose curls, and she had actually died the normally pink streak in her hair white for Halloween. He smiled as he remembered looking at her in her ripped dress, and white finger less gloves that were made of a thin lace.

Jack went out, and got his costume. He got a light blue suit, a white ruffled button up shirt, and a red bowtie. He wondered what Miko would get. He also found a top hat with a red ribbon tied around the base.

Miko wouldn't tell Jack what she got for her costume. She really wanted him to be surprised. She had got a short red sleeveless dress that hugged her boobs, and hips. She also bought the same hat that Jack had bought for his costume, but hers was smaller, and had a light blue ribbon around the base of the hat. The day before Halloween she went and got the base of her hair curled, and the top of it straightened to frame her face. She put on make up. She put on eyeliner, light foundation, mascara, and a light coating of sparkling eyeshadow on her eyelid.

Jack was waiting on his front steps in his costume with his box for his magic trick. The blades in his hands. He was going to wheel the box around with him, and Miko to gather, and pass out candy to the children. The box was empty when Miko showed up.

"Wow, Miko you look beautiful," Jack said in awe.

"Thanks, Jack," Miko said blushing under her make up. "Is the box empty?"

"Yes, why?" Jack asked.

"Can your lovely assistant get in it for a minute?" Miko asked batting her eyelashes.

"Sure why not," Jack said. He grabbed her hand, and lifted her into the lock box. Miko laid down in the box, putting her head, her hands, and her feet in her the respective holes. Jack shut the box, and locked it tight.

A little kid walked up the path to Jack's house waiting for candy. "Are you going to do a trick?" The little girl asked Jack patting the side of the lock box.

"No, I just put my assistant in the box," Jack responded. "I haven't practiced the trick yet." He winked Miko. He offered the girl candy before he went to open the box he noticed that the metal plates were in the center of the box dividing Miko's core.

Jack didn't know when that happened. "Uhh Miko, you feel okay?"

"Yes, Jack I feel okay," Miko began. "Why?" She sounded worried.

"No reason," Jack said looking over the center of the box. How did she not feel the blades go into her? There was no trick to this, Miko was really cut in half. The wind seemed to push the box apart separating the two halves of her body. Miko's hands, and feet thrashed on the outside of the box.

"Jack, what's happening?" Miko asked nervously.

"I don't know, Miko," Jack admitted.

"I can't feel my legs," Miko said.

"I know, I know." Jack was trying to keep Miko calm.

"Jack, I want out of here," Miko said Jack could tell she was beginning to freak out. He made her calm down the only way he could. He kissed he, and held his face close to hers. Miko was getting anxious. Jack's breathing was ragged he didn't know what to do. He broke the kiss, and gazed into Miko's hazel eyes.

"I am going to fix this," Jack promised. He tried to push the two halves back together. They two halves repelled each other like the poles of a magnet.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Miko asked.

"I don't know, Miko," Jack admitted. "I am going to call Raf." Jack picked up his cell phone off of his steps, and called Raf.

Miko could make out little bits of the conversation with Raf.

"Hey, come over to my house ASAP," Jack answered before he paused. "We have a situation." He hung up the phone.

"Jack, can you please let me out," Miko begged.

"I guess," Jack said. He unlocked the top half of the box, and looked seeing only Miko's top half separated by the metal plate. He was afraid to move her. What if she would bleed out? He reluctantly grabbed her around her core, and gently pulled her out of the box. Checking to see if she was leaving any blood on the metal plate, as he moved her. Jack was surprised to see that she wasn't bleeding. He pulled her out of the box gently, and held her top half against his body. Miko wrapped her arms around Jack's neck to make sure she wasn't going to be dropped.

Jack laughed as her grip tightened around his neck. "Miko, I would never drop you." He promised. Jack walked up the steps to his front door, and turned just as Raf walked up the path towards Jack's house. All Raf could see was Miko's arms wrapped around Jack's neck.

"So Jack what's the situation?" Raf asked. His jaw dropped when Jack turned to face him with Miko's top half suspended in Jack's arms. "Hhhhhahhh How is she still alive?"

"We don't know," Jack, and Miko answered in unison.

"So you tried a magic trick, and you actually sawed your assistant in half Jack?" Raf asked.

"No, I didn't do the trick," Jack answered.

"The box did it on its own," Miko answered.

"Okay, did you try, and put Miko back together again?" Raf asked. He still looked at Miko, and Jack skeptically. They knew Raf didn't believe that this was happening.

"No, Raf I didn't try that," Jack answered sarcastically. "I tried to put it back together, but the two halves repelled each other like magnets."

"So you took her out of the box?" Raf asked.

"She was freaking out, and anxious. I was afraid that if I didn't get her out of there she would have a heart attack. She wanted me to take her out, so I took her out," Jack said.

"Okay," Raf said adjusting his glasses on his face. "Why don't we put her back in the box, and try and force the box back together."

"It is worth a shot," Jack admitted. "Is that okay Miko?" Jack was trying to keep Miko involved in their discussions.

Miko nodded quickly.

Jack walked down his steps towards the top part of the box. Raf opened the box for him. He held Miko firmly in his arms until he was next to the box. He lowered Miko into the box slowly, and helped her get her head in place. Jack, and Raf shared a look before Jack stood at the head of the box. Raf stood that the base of the box, and tried to avoid Miko's thrashing feet. Miko kicked Raf accidentally.

"Ouch! Miko, stop thrashing. Hold still, I am trying help you," Raf said.

"I'm sorry Raf," Miko said.

Miko was looking up at Jack at an awkward angle. She was staring up at his neck, chin, and at his chest which was covered with the ruffled shirt, and his red bowtie.

Jack noticed her staring, and kissed her on the forehead. "We will fix this, I promise."

Jack pushed the top of the box, as Raf pushed the bottom. Together they were able to force the two halves back together again.

"Now hold it, Raf," Jack said. He reached for the latch that would lock the two halves together. He clicked it shut, and then he motioned for Raf to come to the center of the box. Raf moved to stand next to Jack.

"Hang on Miko," Jack said.

"To what?" Miko asked. Jack gave her his hand to hold.

"Raf, we are going to pull out both plates at the same time," Jack commanded. They both grabbed one, and pulled them out simultaneously. Miko squeezed his hand tightly.

They threw the plates on the ground, and Jack opened the lock box. He grabbed Miko, and lifted her out of the box, and held her for a second before he let her go.

"Thank you for not leaving me," Miko said. "Most people would have freaked out, and left me."

"We aren't most people," Raf admitted.

"We deal with Cybertronians," Jack muttered.

"Good point." Miko laughed. "But thank you anyways." She kissed Raf on the cheek, before she kissed Jack smack on the lips, and let her weight shift into his arms.

"This was one weird night," Raf said rubbing the back of his head.


End file.
